Marbrand, Fenis
Fenis Marbrand was a male Antrixian born during the waning years of the Republic. An intelligent man, Fenis chose to seek out a life of knowledge, becoming a scholar in the Commonwealth. Fenis was on track to become a professor at the Carhein Academy on Kaitain. As the Clone Wars came to an end and the Antrixian/Jinsai Purge occurred, Fenis and his family banded together with a group of forty other refugees and fled from Odia to the planet Ukio. There, along with the other refugees, Fenis made a life as a farmer. The Empire would eventually track the community of refugees down, wanting to capture the lot due to a Jinsai being among them. Fenis and his daughter managed to escape, along with a handful of others. The group of survivors would be stranded on a remote world near the Hataar Sector for some time before being found by Marissa and Therryn Strykia. Once she was able, Marissa sent a transport back to the planet to pick up the survivors. Fenis and his daughter were transported to Phantom Station where they united their group with other members of the Commonwealth, coming to aid Graydon Strykia. Fenis pledged his service to Graydon and went about helping the Resistance in anyway he could. Fenis assisted in setting up the refugee camp on Trudaa prior to the arrival of Eidolon Station. Just before the start of 4 ABY, Graydon tasked Fenis, along with the Minbari, Delenn, to begin educating each Jinsai in various scholarly and academic studies, attempting to make the Jinsai Order more well-rounded. Appearance and Personality Wounded during their final escape, Fenis walked with a very pronounced limp. Fenis was a calm, good natured man who always made time for the younger generation he encountered. He took great pride in telling stories about the history of his people and of the glory days of the Republic. After he pledged his service, Fenis was unwavering in his commitment to House Strykia and the tasks assigned to him. RPG D6 Stats Type: Antrixian Scholar DEXTERITY 2D Blaster 3D+1, Dodge 3D, Melee Combat 2D+2 KNOWLEDGE 4D Alien Species 5D+2, (s)Bureaucracy: Antrixian Landsraad 6D+1, Cultures 5D+2, (s)Cultures: Antrixian Commonwealth 7D, Languages 6D+2, (s)Scholar: Antrixian Commonwealth History 8D+2, (s)Scholar: Jinsai Lore 8D+1, (s)Scholar: Republic History 6D+2, (s)Scholar: Military History 7D, Streetwise 4D+2, Value 6D MECHANICAL 2D Communications 3D+2, Repulsorlift Operation 3D+1, Sensors 4D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 4D+2, Investigation 6D, Persuasion 3D+2, Search 4D+1 STRENGTH 2D TECHNICAL 3D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2, First Aid 3D+2 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 11 Move: 8 (due to leg injury) Equipment: Multiple datapads, comlink, Street clothes, backpack, oversized coat Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters